Eux et lui
by Kazunours
Summary: Tamamori Yuta se réveille un matin dans le lit d'un inconnu. Ce qu'il va découvrir ensuite va le stupéfier. Pairing : TaMaru Le concept n'est pas de moi, c'est celui d'un dating game hétéro que j'ai juste transposé en yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à un mauvais rêve. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage et son buste et son souffle était précipité. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement de ce qu'il y avait vu mais une impression de malaise persistait. Fermant les yeux, il se força à respirer plus calmement... puis les rouvrit brusquement car son esprit venait brusquement de se rendre compte de quelque chose de plutôt inquiétant : rien de ce qu'il voyait autour de lui dans la semi pénombre, ne lui rappelait quoi que ce soit. Ni le grand miroir face au lit, ni la baie vitrée opacifiée par d'épais rideau, ni même l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas la moindre... Attendez, une minute... Comment ça un homme endormi à ses côtés ?! Pris de panique, le jeune homme s'éjecta littéralement dudit lit, les yeux exorbités, en retenant à grand peine un cri fort peu masculin.

Le mouvement tira à son tour du sommeil le deuxième occupant du lit, qui se redressa en position assise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique, Yuta ? marmonna-t-il. Tu as vu l'heure alors qu'on est dimanche ? Reviens te coucher.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?! Où suis-je ?! questionna le jeune homme, d'autant plus paniqué que l'inconnu connaissait son prénom.

\- Super marrant... Allez grouille-toi de revenir je peux pas dormir si t'es pas dans le lit.

\- MaisMaisMais...

\- Dépêche-toi ou je te ramène moi-même et sera moins fun.

Mais toujours effrayé, le dénommé Yuta se contenta simplement de reculer jusqu'à la porte, comme mû par un instinct de conservation. Remarquant ça, le second homme soupire.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive exactement ? C'est moi Ryo. Ton mari. Pas un inconnu.

À ces mots, l'étonnement de Yuta se mua en stupeur.

\- Mon quoi ?! dit-il, la voix détaillant dans les aigus.

\- Ton mari. Ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié quand même. C'est très vexant.

\- Je ne comprends rien ! De quoi vous parlez ?! Je ne vous connais pas !

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, regarde ce que ça donne ensuite. Allez maintenant, reviens dans le lit, je ne vais pas le répéter.

\- Mais vous êtes dingue ! C'est vous qui avez bu !

Tout en parlant, il tritura la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit soudainement, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre et Yuta prit la fuite dans un long couloir clair percé de larges fenêtres. Il était pieds nus et seulement vêtu d'un boxer, mais il s'en moquait. Pour le moment, ce qui importait était de mettre de la distance entre lui et cet illuminé. Son mari ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il avait un sacré grain ce type.

Tout en courant, il finit par déboucher sur un vaste salon décoré avec goût... dans lequel six autres hommes étaient rassemblés autour d'une table de petit-déjeuner.

\- Regardez qui voilà, fait alors l'un d'eux en le regardant. Ryo t'as lâché ?

\- En tout cas c'est une vision agréable dès le matin, déclare un second en référence à sa quasi absence de tenue.

\- Je l'ai pas lâché, grogne alors ledit Ryo en apparaissant à son tour. Il s'est sauvé.

\- Tu lui as fait peur à ce point ? demande un troisième, amusé. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais trop brusque.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Enfin si mais en fait je crois qu'il ne se souvient de rien.

\- De rien du tout ?

\- Apparemment non.

\- Hé Yuta, tu sais qui je suis ? demande l'un de ceux n'ayant pas encore parlé.

\- Je ne connais aucun de vous ! répondit le concerné, de plus en plus perturbé.

\- On est pourtant tes maris, rétorque tranquillement un autre, occupé à se servir du café posé sur une desserte.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Merde tu avais raison, Ryo, il ne se souvient vraiment de rien du tout. Ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires ça. Comment on va faire ?

\- Avant de penser à nous, on devrait plutôt penser à lui, intervient un autre. S'il ne se souvient de rien, il doit être terrorisé. Je suis Maruyama Ryuhei, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de leur compagnon éberlué. Viens je te ramène à ta chambre, que tu puisse t'habiller.

Complètement abasourdi par l'énormité de la situation, Yuta laissa son regard errer un instant sur chacun des hommes que d'après leurs dires, il était censé avoir épousé sans en avoir aucun souvenir. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait avoir légalement épousé sept personnes et surtout des hommes. À son avis la réponse était claire : ils n'en avaient pas l'air mais ils étaient tous complètement fous. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper à leur emprise et de rentrer chez lui. Il avait du travail en quantité et surtout une dette colossale à éponger alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher de précieuses heures ici. Où que se trouve cet "ici". Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ce qui ne serait visiblement pas si facile étant donné le nombre de couloirs à travers lesquels il venait de passer à la suite de Maruyama. Cette maison était gigantesque.

Finalement, tous deux parvinrent jusqu'à une porte, que son guide ouvrit.

\- C'est ta chambre. Tu peux y faire ce qui te plaît. Ton armoire est pleine de vêtements. Change-toi, je t'attends.

Toujours sous le choc, Yuta se contenta de hocher la tête et pénétra dans une pièce plus grande que son propre appartement, pourvu d'un énorme lit et percé d'une très grande fenêtre à travers laquelle le soleil entrait à flot. Mais ce décors agréable ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cet asile de luxe. Ouvrant l'armoire mentionnée par Maruyama , il en tira les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, à savoir un Jean, un t-shirt blanc avec des écritures stylisées noires et une chemise à carreaux qu'il laissa ouverte dessus. Des baskets noires toutes simples vinrent compléter cette tenue parfaite pour une évasion. Le tout serait de réussir à fausser compagnie à son gardien du moment.

\- Oh ça te va très bien, sourit Maruyama. Tu viens on retourne au salon.

Il rebroussa donc chemin et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison sans se douter une minute des idées qui agitaient son jeune mari. Mari qui prit la poudre d'escampette au premier tournant, à la grande surprise du plus vieux qui se mit à l'appeler tout en le poursuivant. Mais Yuta était rapide et il se retrouva forcé d'appeler ses amis au secours pour retrouver le fuyard.

\- Bon sang Maru qu'est ce que tu fabrique avec lui ?! râla alors Ryo. On peut rien te confier !

\- Pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui, temporisa . Retrouvons plutôt Yuta c'est le plus important.

Le petit groupe s'éparpilla donc, mais il ne fallut guère de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne retrouve le pauvre Yuta, bloqué au fond d'un couloir se terminant en cul de sac par une fenêtre en avancée.

\- Pris au piège comme une pauvre petite souris... fit l'un d'eux d'un ton cruel. Maintenant on va arrêter de jouer et être raisonnable. Dépêche-toi de me suivre ou je devrais être moins sympa.

\- Non ! Vous êtes tous dingues j'ai aucune raison de rester ici !

\- Ah non ? Ryo, occupes-t-en.

Le dénommé Ryo, qui s'était présenté comme le premier mari de Yuta, jura et fondit sur le plus jeune, avant de se baisser pour le saisir par les genoux et de le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac pour le ramener de force au salon.

Pris par surprise, Yuta ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis se mit à se débattre en bourrant le dos de son kidnappeur de coups de poings.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! râla le concerné. Sinon je t'assomme. Et je n'hésiterais pas une minute.

Humilié par la position mais pas masochiste au point de risquer des coups, Yuta s'immobilisa pourtant et se laissa transporter comme un sac jusqu'à la chaise où Ryo le lâcha avec plus ou moins de douceur, puis ils firent tous cercle autour de lui, empêchant toute éventuelle nouvelle tentative de fuite.

\- Bon... Maintenant que nous avons toute ton attention, nous allons te résumer la situation puisque tu semble n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Tes parents sont morts en te laissant une dette de quatre millions de yens et depuis tu trime comme un esclave pour donner chaque mois quelques milliers de yens. Nous avons tous payé cette dette, donc tu n'as plus besoin de t'épuiser.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais en contrepartie, tu es notre mari à tous et puisque nous t'avons... "acheté" à part égale, tu appartiens donc à chacun de nous.

\- - Mais vous... Comment vous avez su ça ?! Comment vous me connaissez ?! Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! C'est complètement insensé !

\- En fait nous avons tous besoin d'être mariés pour notre travail, continua le premier sans tenir compte de ses questions. Il faudra donc que tu accompagne celui de nous qui en fera la demande où il le souhaitera.

\- Et chaque soir, tu devras choisir celui de nous avec lequel tu passeras la nuit.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis pas un...

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Personne ne te demande de... lui offrir ton corps. Simplement de décider avec qui dormir.

\- Et... ça va durer combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que nous jugions que ta dette est payée.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, nous allons nous représenter puisque tu as oublié nos identités respectives.

Après ce déluge d'informations plutôt perturbantes, il fallut que Yuta apprenne les noms de chacun de ses maris : celui qui l'avait soulevé était Nishikido Ryo, un avocat. Le gentil à qui il avait faussé compagnie était Maruyama Ryuhei, un chanteur. Le froid qui lui avait expliqué sa situation s'appelait Shibutani Subaru, un homme d'affaires. Pour les autres, qui lui avaient parlé il s'agissait de Yokoyama Yu, un réalisateur ; Okura Tadayoshi, un journaliste ; Murakami Shingo, un médecin et Yasuda Shota, un acteur.

Il ne s'en souviendrait jamais, ils étaient trop nombreux et surtout... à cause de la dette, il leur était désormais lié.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Bon maintenant que tout est clair, je prends le premier tour, décréta Ryo. J'ai un déjeuner important avec mon patron et son compagnon demain. Je leur ai dit que j'étais marié, donc ils veulent rencontrer mon époux.

\- Son... compagnon ? releva Yuta, abasourdi. Ils sont... gay eux aussi ?

\- Comme tout le monde dans le pays, répondit Shingo. Me dis pas que ça aussi tu l'as oublié ?

\- Mais c'est impossible que toute la population d'un pays soit homosexuelle ! s'exclama encore le jeune homme qui comprenait de moins en moins.

Déjà que sa propre histoire était abracadabrante, si en plus ils lui racontaient n'importe quoi sa confusion n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- Hé dis donc il faut vraiment qu'on t'empêche de boire, ça te réussit pas, rigola Shota en constatant son air perdu. Évidemment que c'est possible : avoir une relation avec une personne du sexe opposé est un délit passible de prison en plus d'être très mal vu. Tout le monde sait ça.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est du délire ! Elle est passée quand cette loi débile ?! Alors si je trouvais soudain une fille à mon goût je...

\- Shhhhht ! bondit alors Ryuhei, le bâillonnant de la paume en regardant de tous les côtés avec inquiétude. Tu es fou de dire des trucs pareils à voix haute !

\- Dans la maison ça ne craint rien mais dehors par contre... Il y en a qui sont allés en prison pour ce genre de parole et même Ryo avec tout son talent d'avocat n'a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Je le sais, j'avais écrit un article sur ce procès, renchérit Tadayoshi. Ça avait fait du bruit.

Sous le choc, Yuta ne répondit plus rien. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein dans un rêve extrêmement bizarre dans lequel les principes les plus normaux étaient contrecarrés par des textes particulièrement ineptes. Lui encore avait la "chance" d'être bisexuel, mais il plaignait de tout cœur les hétérosexuels qui devaient être forcés de se cacher pour être ensemble. Les couples homme/femme hors la loi alors qu'en temps normal c'était les homosexuels qui se cachaient pour éviter l'opprobre. C'était vraiment un grand n'import quoi.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu, rigola de nouveau Ryuhei. Il est trop mignon.

\- Non je suis là... mais ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup.

\- Techniquement, ce ne sont pas des informations, plutôt mais des rappels, corrigea froidement Yu. Les informations sont des choses qu'on apprend parce qu'on les ignore.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Mais non, tu as simplement oublié à cause de tout l'alcool que tu as bu hier soir. On a pas idée de se mettre la tête à l'envers à ce point. Il a fallu que Baru-chan aille te récupérer. Et il n'était pas content. Ne, Baru-chan ?

L'interpellé, qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce avec une tasse de café et un journal, leva les yeux de celui-ci et posa un regard glacial sur leur jeune compagnon.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que son regard, c'était plutôt désagréable. J'apprécierais donc que tu t'abstiennes de boire à l'avenir. Les gens qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool sont un fléau pour la société.

\- Bon, viens avec moi Yuta, nous devons trouver quelque chose d'approprié dans ton armoire.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en lui eboitant machinalement le pas à travers les couloirs.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter, surtout Yokoyama et Shibutani. Il avait donc réellement oublié une partie de sa vie ? Cette partie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et plus important, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant qu'il avait été acheté par tous ces hommes ? N'exigeraient-ils rien de plus de lui que ce qu'ils lui avaient expliqué ? Que ferait-il si ça arrivait ? Aurait-il la force physique de repousser celui qui en voudrait à son corps ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas…

\- Yuta ? Yuta !

La voix mécontente de Ryo claqua désagréablement à ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter et réaliser en même temps qu'ils étaient arrivés

\- Sois un peu attentif bon sang, je t'explique quelque chose d'important là !

\- Désolé…

\- Désolé qui ?!

\- Désolé… Ryo ?

\- Ne décroche pas de la conversation demain midi, sinon j'aurais des ennuis ! Tu le comprends ça ?!

\- Oui oui j'ai saisi…

\- Ils vont probablement te poser des questions sur nous, poursuivit-il en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire. Si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, je préfère que tu te taises plutôt que tu dise quelque chose qui me mettrait dans l'embarras. Tu as compris ?

\- Mais oui, je suis pas complètement idiot non plus…

L'avocat lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant qu'il ne pensait pas ça, puis l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

\- Mais où on va ?

\- Rien ne convient dans cette armoire et mes vêtements seront trop étriqués pour toi. On va demander à Yasu.

\- Yasu ?

\- Oui Yasu. Shota si tu préfère, mais personne n'utilise son prénom parmi nous. On l'appelle tous Yasu. Bien sûr ça ne vaut pas pour toi puisque tu es son mari.

\- Evidemment…

Le lâchant devant une porte, Ryo frappa à celle-ci.

\- Yasu, c'est nous, on a besoin d'un costume noir, tu as ça ? demanda-t-il à travers le battant.

Battant qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un Shota torse nu.

\- Bah il faut bien quand je dois assister à une cérémonie. D'ailleurs, Yuta, je te réserve pour demain soir. Je suis l'invité d'honneur d'une émission et je ne peux pas y aller seul.

\- Cérémonie ? Emission ? Tu… es connu ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis le concerné prit un air tragique totalement exagéré puis, main sur le front et tête levée vers le plafond, déclama :

\- Pourquoi une personne telle que moi, adulée par la population japonaise, doit-elle être ignorée de son propre époux ? O rage, ô désespoir…

\- Mais oui, mais oui… fit alors Ryo qui se retenait très visiblement de lever les yeux au ciel, en poussant sur le côté son ami visiblement porté sur la tragédie.

Tous deux entrèrent donc et l'avocat s'adressa à Yuta :

\- Tu ne regarde jamais la télévision ? Evidemment qu'il est connu, il a le rôle principal dans de nombreux drama très populaires.

Au vu de ces révélations, le jeune homme commençait à soupçonner que chacun des hommes auxquels il était lié, était une célébrité dans sa branche et ça commençait à l'intimider car lui n'était qu'un obscur webdesigner.

\- Par contre, je vous passe le costume et je vous laisse, j'ai une répétition tout à l'heure.

\- Le tournage du film commence cet après-midi c'est ça ? demanda encore Ryo pendant que l'acteur ouvrait un énorme dressing qui semblait plein à craquer.

\- Ouais. C'est cool, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Tiens Yuta, essaye ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant au jeune homme une chemise coupée dans un tissu soyeux et un complet noir qui devaient avoir coûté des centaines de milliers de yens.

\- Maintenant ?!

\- Oui dépêche-toi, tu as entendu Yasu, il est pressé.

\- Heu… alors tournez-vous.

\- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, on sait parfaitement à quoi tu ressemble en sous-vêtements, le brusqua Ryo, agacé.

\- Et bien moi je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me déshabiller devant des inconnus, alors tournez-vous.

Visiblement amusé de sa pudeur, Shota fit ce que demandait leur compagnon, imité de Ryo qui, lui, paraissait trouver cette réaction du plus haut ridicule.

Embarrassé malgré tout, le jeune homme se déshabilla et enfila les coûteuses étoffes, puis indiqua à ses époux qu'il était prêt.

Se retournant, Ryo le scruta méticuleusement, puis hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Lorsque Yuta eût retrouvé ses vêtements normaux et que Shota soit parti, l'avocat le laissa en déclarant qu'il devait travailler sur un dossier et s'éloigna.

Ainsi abandonné et pour ainsi dire désœuvré, le jeune homme encore incapable de retrouver seul sa chambre, erra dans les couloirs, ouvrant chaque porte rencontrée pour identifier l'utilité de chaque pièce. Il finit par aboutir dans un bureau pourvu d'un ordinateur et, ne sachant pas comment s'occuper d'une autre façon, s'assit devant, décidé à se connecter à son propre pc, chez lui, pour travailler.

Il était si absorbé, qu'il ne vit pas passer la journée et ce ne fut que lorsque Ryo fit irruption dans la pièce comme un ouragan pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas déjeuné le midi.

\- Et dépêche-toi d'arriver, nous avons faim et Taguchi n'a pas que ça à faire de t'attendre pour servir !

Taguchi ? Qui était-ce ? Yuta n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais le ton dictatorial de Ryo ne souffrait aucune réponse que ce soit et il le suivit donc. En fait le caractère arrogant et autoritaire de l'avocat l'agaçait sans qu'il ose le dire et il décida de jamais le choisir pour passer la nuit, comme un genre de punition.

A leur entrée dans la luxueuse salle à manger, le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul car un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mi longs, sanglé dans un impeccable costume gris clair leur faisait face, un sourire solaire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, Yuta-sama, je suis Taguchi Junnosuke, le majordome du manoir, lui dit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous saluer à votre arrivée ce matin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je…

\- Junnosuke, j'ai faim et encore du travail ensuite, l'interrompit alors Subaru, glacial. Vous n'êtes pas payé pour discuter mais pour nous servir alors dépêchez-vous.

Choqué du ton employé pour s'adresser à lui, le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour le défendre, mais le majordome n'avait pas perdu son adorable sourire.

\- Bien sûr, Subaru-sama. Tout est prêt, vous serez servis dans un instant.

L'homme se retira et Yuta se tourna vers son ainé.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ?! fit-il, indigné. Il avait rien fait de mal ! C'est pas parce que c'est un serviteur qu'il faut le traiter comme ça ! Tu…

\- Laisse, Yuta, Junno s'en fiche de la façon dont Baru-chan lui parle, intervint alors Ryuhei. Ca ne l'atteint pas, ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

\- C'est pas une raison, il…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car le majordome revenait déjà en poussant une desserte chargée d'assiettes dont le contenu semblait délicieux, mais en s'asseyant à la seule place libre autour de la grande table, son opinion était déjà faite : il détestait Shibutani et moins il le fréquenterait, mieux il se porterait.

Le repas se déroula en silence car Shota qui parlait tout le temps n'était pas rentré et l'autre boute-en-train, Ryuhei, semblait morose. Quant à Shingo et Tadayoshi, leurs caractères respectifs ne les portaient guère à contrer ceux de Ryo, Subaru et Yu combinés. L'ambiance était si pesante, qu'il semblait à Yuta qu'un dense nuage noir surplombait et englobait la pièce. Du coup il n'avait aucun plaisir à manger la succulente nourriture qui lui avait été servie et il prit comme des bouffées d'oxygène salutaires chaque entrée de Junnosuke, dont l'aura heureuse et sereine semblait former une bulle protectrice autour de lui. Une bulle dans laquelle aucune émotion négative n'avait droit de cité. Malgré ça, finir de manger fut pénible pour le plus jeune, qui quitta la table dès que la politesse le luit permit. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ryo, qui l'interpela.

\- Reste là ! Tu dois choisir l'un de nous pour cette nuit.

\- Je n'ai envie de choisir personne ce soir.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est dans ton contrat. Tu…

\- Ryo laisse-le, c'est seulement le premier soir, intervint alors Ryuhei. Il aura tout le temps de choisir quand il aura pris ses marques. Si tu le brusques, il ne te choisira jamais, tu sais.

Yuta adressa un signe de tête et un regard reconnaissants à son défendeur, puis quitta la pièce. Mais après avoir erré dix minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu dans l'immense maison. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Yuta-sama ? Il y a un problème ?

La voix de Junnosuke dans son dos fit sursauter le plus jeune, qui se retourna.

\- Heu… en fait je…

Mais il ne put poursuivre, car le sourire du serviteur le décontenança totalement.

\- Vous êtes perdu, n'est ce pas ? devina le domestique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal au début, le manoir est grand. Mais vous vous y retrouverez bien vite. Venez, je vous ramène.

\- Merci…

Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il se laissait parler comme ça, pourquoi il continuait à travailler dans cet endroit alors que certains de ses occupants n'avaient aucun respect pour lui… mais il n'osa pas et suivit son guide en silence. Une fois là, il le remercia et entra, avant d'aller simplement se laisser tomber sur le grand lit moelleux. Pour une première journée, s'en était une…


	3. Chapitre 3

Réveillé par de grands coups frappés à la porte par la délicatesse de Ryo, Yuta comprit immédiatement qu'il était en retard sur l'horaire prévu et s'éjecta littéralement du lit en criant qu'il se dépêchait. Il fila donc sous la douche et se dépêcha de s'habiller du costume hors de prix prêté par Shota. Lorsqu'il parut enfin, l'avocat était en train de regarder sa montre avec une impatience très visible.

\- Bon sang, Yuta, à quoi tu pense ?! s'agaça-t-il.

\- Oui bonjour à toi aussi Ryo, bâilla le jeune homme. Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir et…

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Dépêches-toi maintenant, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Ravalant la réplique qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le courage de dire face à son mari, le jeune homme qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce costume, lui emboita le pas en silence.

\- Rentre maintenant, je vais au bureau essayer de réparer ce que tu as causé !

Ryo retourna à la voiture comme un ouragan et fit claquer la portière avec violence, puis la voiture redémarra en trombe. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour attirer des ennuis à Ryo, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire qu'il aimait aussi les femmes. Le patron de l'avocat l'avait très mal pris et quitté le restaurant en plein milieu du repas. Sur le trajet du retour, son mari, muré dans un silence hostile, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard et maintenant…

Il rentra en soupirant, mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Junnosuke face à lui.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Yuta-sama, lui dit ce dernier. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme si je peux me permettre.

\- J'ai fais une boulette et Ryo m'en veut, expliqua le plus jeune, dépité.

\- Il va se calmer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Avez-vous pu déjeuner malgré tout ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'avais l'estomac noué…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans manger. Allez au salon, je vais vous préparer un en-cas.

\- Merci, tu es gentil.

Le majordome lui dédia un sourire et s'esquiva vers la cuisine tandis que le plus jeune allait s'écrouler sur le canapé dans le salon désert. Etant donné l'heure, aucun de ses maris n'était présent même s'il ignorait où ils se trouvaient tous exactement. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes… et les rouvrit brusquement lorsque Junnosuke le secoua doucement.

\- Yuta-sama… Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, mais votre collation est prête.

\- Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je m'étais assoupi.

\- C'est que vous en aviez besoin, répliqua le majordome d'un ton protecteur. Mangez vite et allez vous reposer.

\- Hum.

Le jeune homme qui avait faim malgré tout, fit honneur à la soupe miso et aux trois onigiri préparés par le domestique et, tout en mangeant, suivit du regard le serviteur qui vaquait à ses occupations. L'observer l'apaisa et ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers lui pour lui demander de l'escorter de nouveau vers sa chambre.

\- Oh tu retourne à ta chambre ?

La voix de Shota se faisant entendre derrière lui, fit sursauter Yuta.

\- Oh tu rentre seulement maintenant ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne sur le chemin du retour et j'ai pas assez confiance dans les taxis pour en appeler un, donc j'ai dormi à l'hôtel. Mais tu fais une drôle de tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Embêté, le jeune homme lui relata l'incident du midi et Shota grimaça.

\- Ca il va t'en vouloir pendant un long moment. QU'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir ça alors qu'on t'avait expliqué ¸Ce sera un miracle si son boss ne te dénonce pas.

\- Il ferait ça ?! s'effraya alors Yuta qui n'avait pas pensé aux autres conséquences que pourraient avoir son étourderie.

\- Je pense que Ryo fera le nécessaire pour qu'il ne le fasse pas mais… tu t'es quand même mis dans un sacré pétrin. Ne fais pas la même chose ce soir, d'accord ? Je tiens à ma carrière et elle ne doit pas être entachée par un scandale, surtout de ce genre.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris…

\- C'est l'essentiel. Allez viens je te ramène à ta chambre. Viens dans la mienne avant vingt heures, je te passerais un autre costume. Tu ne peux pas porter deux fois la même chose dans une journée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit son nouveau guide. Bien qu'il soit imprévisible et un peu excentrique, il appréciait Shota dont la gentillesse contrastait agréablement avec les manières de Ryo et Subaru. Il était donc plutôt content de lui rendre service.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre bien que le plus jeune ne soit pas du tout à l'aise devant les caméras. Fort heureusement, il n'eut que très peu à ouvrir la bouche car Shota, qui semblait aimer le son de sa propre voix, parla pour deux.

A leur retour au manoir (aux alentours d'une heure du matin car, sur l'insistance de l'acteur, ils étaient allés diner au restaurant), Yuta s'apprêtait à dire à son ainé qu'il dormirait avec lui, quand Shingo déboula dans le hall comme un ouragan

\- Yasu ! Yuta ! Kami-sama soit loué vous êtes rentrés !

\- Calmes-toi, Hina, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'interpellé ne put répondre, car des hurlements se firent entendre depuis les profondeurs du manoir, faisant violemment sursauter le plus jeune.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il refait une crise ? demanda Shota sans s'occuper de la question de son cadet.

\- Si et je suis seul, les autres ne sont pas là et Junno avait sa soirée.

\- Merde… Yuta, viens vite !

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, l'interpellé suivit le mouvement en direction des cris qui ne faiblissaient pas et tous trois émergèrent dans la chambre de Ryuhei, dont le corps à demi nu couvert de sueur était tordu en convulsions alors qu'il continuait à hurler.

Sous le choc et impressionné par la scène, le cadet resta figé tandis que ses ainés maintenaient fermement les bras du chanteur pour lui éviter tout risque de blessure.

\- Yuta, essaye de lui chanter quelque chose pour le calmer ! lui ordonna Shingo.

\- Moi ? Mais je…

\- Depêche-toi, il a vachement de force quand il est dans cet état, on ne va pas tenir longtemps ! renchérit Shota qui semblait peser de tout son poids frêle sur le bras de son ami et lutter pour garder son emprise dessus.

\- D'accord…

D'un pas incertain, il se rapprocha donc du lit et s'éclaircit la voix, avant de chanter une ballade qu'il avait apprise pour une fille quelques temps avant de début de cette histoire rocambolesque. Sa voix, douce mais un peu grave, sembla surprendre ceux de ses maris qui étaient réveillés, mais elle sembla également agir comme un lénifiant sur l'infortuné Ryuhei, qui se calma peu à peu, pour finir par s'immobiliser, manifestement endormi.

Epuisés par cette lutte, le médecin et l'acteur, essoufflés, se laissèrent glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

\- Heu il vient de se passer quoi exactement là ? leur demanda à mi voix Yuta dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

\- Maru est sujet à des terreurs nocturnes, expliqua Shingo sur le même ton. J'ai essayé de le traiter avec de la benzodiazépine, mais il a refusé, tout comme il a refusé d'aller voir un de mes confrères psychologue. Alors de temps en temps, ça le prend et deux d'entre nous sont forcés de le tenir jusqu'à la fin de la crise. C'est d'autant plus éprouvant qu'il n'en a jamais aucun souvenir, pas plus qu'il ne se rappelle de ses crises de somnambulisme.

\- He ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Les terreurs nocturnes ne sont pas de simples cauchemars, elles ne laissent pas de trace dans le conscient. Enfin je ne suis pas psychanalyste mais je crois qu'il faudrait qu'il consulte. Parle-lui en toi, il t'écoutera peut-être. Bon, sur ce, je suis attendu à l'hôpital très tôt alors je vais dormir.

\- Pareil pour moi, je reprend le tournage. Yuta, tu devrais rester avec Maru cette nuit, au cas où. On sera plus tranquilles.

\- Heu… oui d'accord, acquiesça le concerné, un peu noyé sous le déluge d'informations.

Le médecin et l'acteur s'esquivèrent donc, le laissant seul avec Ryuhei dans la chambre redevenue silencieuse. S'apercevant que ce dernier était toujours en sueur, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et en revint avec une petite serviette humide, qu'il passa doucement sur le torse et le visage de son mari pour le rafraichir. Le contact du linge tira au chanteur un soupir d'aise inconscient et Yuta s'assit près de lui pour le veiller. Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes intentions, la fatigue de la journée et de la soirée, ajoutée à cette épreuve, eut raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque Ryuhei ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son jeune époux profondément endormi près de lui, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur la couette. D'un geste tendre, le chanteur lui caressa les cheveux, puis se leva et glissa doucement le jeune homme à la place qu'il occupait quelques instants auparavant. Yuta était si épuisé, que le mouvement ne le réveilla même pas et Ryuhei sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que son jeune compagnon ait été là lorsqu'il s'était endormi, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi, pourtant il était là, donc il avait du faire une nouvelle crise. Ce qui voulait dire que Shingo avait de nouveau du le gérer et Yuta aussi par la même occasion, ce qui expliquait son épuisement. Quelle image son cadet devait avoir de lui à présent… Et pourtant, moins que tout autre il souhaitait que son cadet le juge mal car, contrairement à ses amis qui s'étaient contentés de l'acheter pour aider leur carrière respective, lui en était sincèrement tombé amoureux. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à cause de cette histoire de rachat de dette.


	4. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Yuta ouvrit les yeux, il commença par ne pas reconnaitre où il se trouvait, avant que les événements de la nuit ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le silence régnant dans la maison lui fit comprendre qu'il était assez tard pour que ses sept maris soient partis travailler. Sept maris… Même en pensant la chose sans la formuler, il trouvait ça risible, pourtant c'était la vérité.

Il s'étira longuement, puis se leva et, ses yeux se posant sur le mobilier de la chambre, il se demanda si Ryuhei allait bien. Malgré les assurances de Shingo concernant l'absence totale de souvenirs dans ce genre de cas, il en avait, lui, de bien trop vivaces du visage torturé de son ainé, pour ne pas être inquiet à son sujet. Le jeune homme se rhabilla et c'est toujours en pensant au chanteur qu'il fit son entrée dans la salle à manger où Junnosuke était occupé à desservir.

\- Bonjour, Yuta-sama, le salua-t-il en souriant. Vous avez bien dormi ? Ryuhei-sama m'a bien recommandé de ne surtout pas vous réveiller.

\- Heu oui, merci.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour vous épargner sa crise.

\- Mais non, ça va. Tu as le droit d'avoir des soirs de congé. De toute façon à ce que j'ai compris, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, que tu sois là ou pas.

\- Hum. Vous avez faim ?

\- Tu veux dire que je meurs de faim oui. Mon estomac arrête pas de grogner.

La phrase fit rire le majordome.

\- Dans ce cas, asseyez-vous, je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner.

\- Désolé de te donner du travail en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Prendre soin de vous tous n'est pas une corvée, c'est un plaisir. Je vous assure, ajouta-t-il en riant devant l'air dubitatif de son jeune maitre.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire ça alors que Ryo et Subaru te parlent si mal. Et je pense que Yu ne doit pas être mieux même si je l'ai pas beaucoup entendu.

\- Il y a Tadayoshi-sama, Ryuhei-sama, Shota-sama, Shingo-sama et maintenant vous, expliqua Junnosuke. Ca compense. Avec eux et vous je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un domestique mais plutôt un membre de la famille. Et un frère ne peut pas se lasser de veiller sur les siens.

Yuta hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait saisi le fond de sa pensée et alla s'assoir à table. Heureusement que le majordome lui tenait compagnie, sinon il se serait senti bien seul dans cette immense maison vide.

\- Oh quand vous aurez terminé de manger, lui dit encore le serviteur lorsqu'il l'eut servi, pourriez-vous aller jusqu'à l'hôpital central ? Shingo-sama a oublié son déjeuner.

\- Oh… Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. Ca me fera sortir un peu au moins. Et voir son lieu de travail aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Bah de rien.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha donc de terminer son repas, puis attendit que son unique interlocuteur du moment lui apporte le bento en question, puis sortit.

Dehors, il faisait chaud et lourd. Un temps propice aux orages. Il restait à espérer qu'il ne pleuve pas ou il serait trempé.

Yuta prit deux bus qui l'amenèrent à destination, puis entra dans l'hôpital. Il n'aimait pas aller dans ces endroits, ça le mettait mal à l'aise et le faisait presque sentir coupable d'être en bonne santé alors que d'autres souffraient. Mais là c'était un court passage alors il se ferait violence. Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Murakami-sensei s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en uniforme blanc assise derrière le comptoir.

\- De la part de qui ?

Il fut tenté de répondre "un ami", mais se souvint soudain de la situation du pays entier.

\- De son mari.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise (par quoi, il se le demandait bien puisque toute la population était homosexuelle), puis se reprit.

\- Attendez un instant, je l'appelle.

Elle composa un numéro, puis adressa quelques mots à son interlocuteur téléphonique et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Il arrive. Si vous voulez bien l'attendre ici.

\- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi vous étiez si surprise de mon identité ?

\- Oh… Et bien parce que personne n'a vu d'alliance à son doigt, alors nous pensions tous que Murakami-sensei était uniquement marié à son travail.

\- Je vois.

\- Yuta !

La voix de Shingo derrière lui coupa court à la conversation.

\- Bah alors, tu dragues Kuroki-san ? fit le médecin en le rejoignant. Ce n'est pas sérieux ça.

\- Sensei ! Ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Si quelqu'un vous entendait ! s'exclama l'infirmière, choquée.

\- Je plaisantais, Kuroki-san, calmez-vous, fit-il avant de se tourner vers Yuta. L'appel de l'accueil m'a surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Heu je t'apporte ton déjeuner que Junno m'a donné. Apparemment tu l'avais oublié.

\- Ah oui. Je suis parti tellement vite ce matin il faut dire… Merci de me l'avoir apporté.

\- De rien.

\- Puisque tu es là, tu veux le manger avec moi ?

\- Mais c'est ton déjeuner.

\- Junno me prépare toujours assez de nourritures pour deux personnes. Je crois qu'il a peur que je ne mange pas assez.

\- Et sa peur est injustifiée ?

\- Pas toujours, je l'avoue.

\- Un médecin qui ne prend pas soin de lui, c'est paradoxal non ?

\- Tu marque un point. Je ferais attention à l'avenir, sourit Shingo. Alors on le mange ensemble ? Je suis content de passer du temps avec toi, ce n'est pas facile au manoir.

\- D'accord.

Tous deux quittèrent donc le bâtiment pour s'installer sur un banc, dans le parc qui l'entourait.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute, fit le médecin en défaisant le tissu qui enveloppait le bento.

\- Pourquoi… tu as racheté une part de ma dette ? Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être marié pour ton travail toi, si ?

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Alors je comprends pas.

\- Disons qu'en achetant une part de ta dette, je m'assurais que tu reste bien avec nous.

\- He ?

\- Comprends-moi bien, reprit Shingo en relevant la tête pour regarder droit devant lui, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de t'avoir acheté comme ont fait les autres… C'est juste que je passe tellement de temps ici que je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une vraie relation. Alors même si c'est ce genre de mariage, je voulais avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un au moins un peu.

\- Shingo…murmura alors Yuta, touché par l'histoire de son mari. Je suis désolé pour toi… Mais tu n'as pas tenté quoi que ce soit avec les habitants du manoir ? Je veux dire, ils te connaissent et t'apprécient non ?

\- De loin en loin oui. Mais nos caractères ne seraient pas compatibles sur du long terme : Baru n'a pas la moindre empathie pour qui que ce soit, Ryo ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne, Yoko est trop distant, Tadayoshi donne l'impression que rien n'a d'importance à ses yeux, Yasu est trop excentrique et Maru… le pauvre est tellement doux et naïf que je ne sais même pas comment il arrive à survivre dans le monde impitoyable du showbusiness.

Les portraits, pourtant brossés plus que succinctement sonnaient si juste aux oreilles de Yuta, qu'il manqua en oublier un.

\- Et… Et moi ?

\- Toi, répondit le médecin en le regardant finalement, tu es comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans le manoir. Tu ne ressemble à personne de ma connaissance. Tu es toi, tout simplement et c'est ce qui te rend précieux à mes yeux

La réponse fit fortement rougir le plus jeune, qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça.

\- M… Merci… souffla-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Ah désolé je t'embarrasse. Oublie ça et mangeons.

\- Ce serait possible tu sais… déclara Yuta en regardant fixement le bout de ses chaussures.

\- He ?

\- Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans cette maison et je ne suis qu'un pion entre les mains de la majeure partie d'entre vous, mais… pour le moment Junno, Shota, Ryuhei et toi êtes ceux avec lesquels je me sens le plus à l'aise. Si cette situation s'éternise… enfin je veux dire… heu…

\- Junno aussi ? On est concurrencés par notre propre majordome ? Ce n'est pas cool ça. Bref ne continue pas, je pense avoir compris. Au moins ça écarte définitivement Ryo, Baru, Yoko et Tacchon, c'est toujours ça.

\- Tacchon ?

\- Ah oui tu n'es pas encore habitué à nos surnoms. Tacchon c'est Tadayoshi. Ne me demande pas d'où ça vient, je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous ?

\- Des années. On vient tous du Kansai, c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés.

\- Heeeeee ?! Mais aucun de vous n'a d'accent !

Son étonnement fit rire Shingo.i

\- Tu pensais qu'on parlait tous comme ça ? demanda-t-il en kansai-ben. Tu es trop mignon , ajouta-t-il normalement en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son cadet. Allez mange.

Sans rien ajouter, Yuta piocha un gyoza dans la boite en bois laqué remplie par Junno et le goba pensivement. Il commençait à se demander si chacun de ses maris n'était finalement pas en souffrance au fond de lui et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Enfin pour être honnête, c'était surtout les situations de Ryuhei et Shingo qui le préoccupaient. Il ignorait si Shota lui aussi cachait une âme torturée sous ses dehors d'acteur un peu ridicule par moment.

\- Yuta ? Ne te casse pas la tête à notre sujet, d'accord ? reprit Shingo en donnant un petit coup sur le front de son cadet avec son index replié. Ah je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé de ça… Si quelque chose doit se passer entre nous, je ne veux pas que ce soit par pitié, d'accord ?

\- Comment tu…

\- Tu es transparent. Tout ce que tu pense s'affiche sur ton visage. Et je suis assez bon lecteur aussi.

Il y eut un long blanc. Trop long. Puis le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai du travail, déclara-t-il soudain en se mettant à courir.

C'est ce moment que choisit le gros nuage qui obscurcissait le ciel depuis un moment, pour crever et déverser toute son eau. Le rideau liquide le trempa en un instant, mais Yuta ne s'en préoccupa pas. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête : il avait juste fui, une fois de plus. Sa vie n'était faite que de fuites. Il fuyait quand il était gêné, quand il faisait une erreur, quand il ne trouvait rien à répondre à quelqu'un… C'était tellement plus facile que de faire face. Il était lâche et faible. Il se faisait honte.

Des heures plus tard, les habitants du manoir, rentrés les uns après les autres, commencèrent à s'inquiéter que leur cadet ne soit pas revenu.

\- Redis-nous encore ce qu'il t'as dit, demanda Yu à Shingo.

\- Pas grand-chose, juste qu'il avait du travail et ensuite il est parti en courant.

\- Et vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer, Junnosuke ? demanda encore le réalisateur à leur majordome lui aussi présent dans la pièce.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs étonné parce que je pensais qu'il reviendrait assez rapidement.

\- Il est peut-être tout simplement parti, risqua Shota. Après tout il doit se sentir un peu pris en otage, alors…

\- Ridicule, le coupa Subaru. Il sait très bien que je ne le laisserais pas en paix s'il faisait ça malgré sa dette. L'explication est ailleurs.

\- Je pars à sa recherche, déclara alors Ryuhei, plus inquiet que les autres.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas où…

Shingo fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et tous se précipitèrent pour voir entrer un Yuta complètement trempé et l'air abattu.

\- Yuta ! s'exclama le chanteur en se précipitant vers lui. Ca va ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer lentement la tête et Ryuhei soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? fit alors Subaru, la voix claquant comme un fouet. La moindre des choses aurait été de téléphoner, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Désolé… murmura le concerné qui paraissait au trente-sixième dessous.

\- Baru-chan arrête, intervint Shota. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal.

\- Viens Yuta, je te ramène à ta chambre, dit Ryuhei. Il faut que tu te change avant d'attraper froid.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se laissa donc emmener et, constatant que son cadet ne semblait pas à même de s'occuper de lui, déclara :

\- D'abord, prend une bonne douche bien chaude, d'accord ?

De nouveau, le plus jeune hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en trainant les pieds. De plus en plus anxieux à son sujet, le chanteur le suivit pour s'assurer qu'aucun accident ne se produise, mais le regretta dès qu'il le vit se déshabiller. Celui qu'il aimait était fin et élancé, avec des muscles à peine esquissés… bref parfait à ses yeux. Cette constatation le fit rougir mais, heureusement pour lui, le plus jeune n'était pas en état de remarquer sa confusion. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il le vit entrer dans la douche et refermer la porte opacifiée.

\- Je t'attends dans la chambre, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Yuta le rejoignit.

\- Tes cheveux sont encore mouillés, c'est un coup à attraper froid. Attend.

Entrant de nouveau dans la pièce d'eau, il se saisit d'une serviette et, après être revenu près de son cadet, se mit à lui frictionner doucement les cheveux en le couvant du regard.

\- Allez, au lit maintenant.

Docilement, Yuta alla alors se glisser sous la couette moelleuse.

\- Reste avec moi… pria-t-il dans un souffle, en tendant la main vers le chanteur.

A cette demande, le cœur de Ryuhei manqua un battement, mais se gonfla de joie : son mari voulait de lui près de lui !

\- D'accord, fit-il en retirant son t-shirt et son jean, pour se glisser à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune se serra contre lui et posa la tête sur son torse, avide de chaleur.

Le contact, auquel Ryuhei n'était pas préparé, lui fit pourtant intensément plaisir et il s'oublia jusqu'à lui caresser les cheveux en silence. Pourtant, après un moment, il reprit la parole.

\- Yuta… tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? Hina nous a dit que tu t'étais enfui après votre conversation mais il n'a pas compris pourquoi.

Il y eut un blanc et le silence était si total, que le plus âgé crut que son cadet s'était endormi, mais sa voix finit par s'élever.

\- S'il vous a parlé de notre discussion, il a du vous dire comment il se sent et pourquoi il a participé au remboursement de ma dette…

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il se sent seul, tu sais. On est tous au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien j'ai trouvé que combler cette solitude était un poids trop lourd à porter et j'ai… pris peur alors j'ai fui…

\- Il ne te demande rien de particulier tu sais.

\- Je sais…

\- Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée ?

\- Rien… J'ai erré… Juste erré dehors, au hasard… Je me disais que j'étais tellement pathétique à fuir tout le temps…

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique, Yuta, tu as eu peur. Ca arrive, c'est humain.

\- Mais il a du croire que j'en avais rien à faire de lui…

\- Qui ? Hina ? Non aucun risque, il commence à te connaitre, il sait que tu n'es pas comme ça. Allez, arrête de déprimer, il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Par contre, ne recommence pas à te sauver sans dire où tu es.

\- Désolé…

\- L'important, c'est que tu n'aie rien, conclut le chanteur en refermant les bras sur lui. Repose-toi maintenant et arrête de te prendre la tête. On t'accepte tous tel que tu es.

\- Hum…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le plus jeune se serra encore plus étroitement contre son ainé et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, épuisé de sa longue errance, il dormait à poings fermés, rasséréné par la présence de Ryuhei.

A son réveil, cependant, il était seul et en ressentit de la tristesse, ainsi qu'une impression de vide, de manque. Sachant que le chanteur n'était pas parti travailler car il lui avait confié être off ce jour-là, il se dépêcha de se lever et de remettre ses vêtements de la veille qui avaient eu le temps de sécher, puis se lança à sa recherche. Après une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle à manger, il entendit mentionner son nom et s'immobilisa, les oreilles aux aguets.

\- … monopoliser Yuta, Ryuhei, tu le sais parfaitement, disait la voix mécontente de Subaru.

\- Il nous a tous épousés, pas seulement toi, renchérit Ryo sur le même ton.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fabrique à passer autant de temps avec lui si tu sais ? appuya à son tour Yu.

Désolé que son protecteur soit pris à partie par les autres alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, Yuta, le cœur serré, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'intervenir, bravant les moins agréables de ses maris.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Il a rien à se reprocher, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester avec moi cette nuit. Il me semble que d'après le contrat, je suis libre de choisir avec qui je veux dormir, non ? Alors vous avez aucune raison de vous en prendre à lui. Et en plus, tomber à trois sur un seul, c'est très lâche, vous devriez avoir honte.

Il avait débité son plaidoyer sans reprendre son souffle, craignant de ne plus en avoir l'audace s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une micro pause. Mais son courageux argumentaire n'eût pas l'air d'être du goût de Subaru, qui serra les dents alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sans un mot, l'homme d'affaires le prit par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite sans la moindre douceur et, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, le plus jeune le suivit tant bien que mal, tout en tentant de défaire la poigne d'acier.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! protesta-t-il tout au long du chemin.

Mais Subaru feignit de ne pas l'entendre et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, dans lequel il l'expédia d'un brusque élan, avant de refermer le battant derrière eux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends, t'es dingue ?! s'énerva le jeune homme malgré sa peur de se retrouver seul avec lui, tout en massant son poignet meurtri.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait compris ta situation, je vais donc te la rappeler clairement, fit l'ainé d'une voix dangereusement calme en se rapprochant de lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Tu as été acheté par nous, Yuta. Comme un produit dans un magasin. Tu n'es qu'un produit dont nous pouvons disposer à notre guise et en tant que tel, tu n'as pas à nous juger, ni ton mot à dire sur rien qui concerne le fonctionnement de la maison ou la façon dont nous nous comportons. C'est tout. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais si tu nous parle encore une fois sur ce ton, crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

\- Mais je… tenta tout de même de protester faiblement le plus jeune.

\- Je me fais bien comprendre ? insista l'homme d'affaires en vrillant sur lui son regard plus froid que la banquise.

\- Oui… murmura le concerné en baissant les yeux.

S'entendre rabaisser au rang d'objet sans libre-arbitre, avait détruit en un instant tout le courage que lui avait insufflé l'injustice dont il avait été témoin et abattu le peu de confiance en lui qu'il possédait.

\- Bien. J'espère pour toi que cette petite scène ne se reproduira pas. Tu sais ce que tu risque.

Sans oser le regarder, Yuta secoua la tête. Subaru n'avait rien d'impressionnant physiquement, mais son horrible caractère le rendait vraiment effrayant aux yeux du plus jeune. Plus effrayant encore que Ryo et Yu conjugués

Ayant dit ce qu'il devait, l'homme d'affaires rouvrit la porte puis sortit, le laissant seul avec des pensées pas très gaies, en se moquant bien qu'il soit incapable de retrouver son chemin dans le manoir à partir du bureau.

Pendant ce temps, inquiets de ce que leur irascible ami avait pu dire de cruel à leur mari commun, Shota, Shingo et Ryuhei s'étaient mis en quête de ce dernier. Ils finirent par le trouver dans le bureau qu'il n'avait pas quitté, recroquevillé sur lui-même, au sol.

\- Yuta ! s'exclama le médecin, inquiet, en se précipitant vers lui. Tu n'as rien ?!

Un simple signe de dénégation lui répondit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ? demanda l'acteur.

De nouveau, le plus jeune secoua la tête mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres tremblantes.

De plus en plus alarmés, les trois ainés s'entreregardèrent, le même air consterné sur le visage. A tous les coups, leur ami avait du dépasser les bornes comme ça lui arrivait parfois.

\- Ne fais pas trop attention à ce que raconte Baru-chan, essaya de le réconforter Shota.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? insista doucement Ryuhei que ce silence inquiétait beaucoup. Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te forcer physiquement ? (nouveau signe de dénégation) Il t'as dit des méchancetés ? (nouveau non de la tête).

\- Ramenons-le déjà à sa chambre, on verra après pour les questions, trancha finalement Shingo. Yuta, tu peux marcher ?

\- Ne prenons pas de risque, dit alors Ryuhei en se penchant pour soulever l'élu de son cœur et le plaquer contre lui. Accroche-toi à moi, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton tendre.

Incapable de la moindre résistance étant donné son état psychologique, le plus jeune se contenta de passer ses bras frêles autour du cou de son ainé et se laissa emmener jusqu'à sa chambre où le chanteur le déposa sur son lit.

\- Maru, on te laisse veiller sur lui, d'accord ? fit Shota qui les avait suivi avec Shingo. A toi il se confiera peut-être.

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit Ryuhei qui, dans sa relative innocence, ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis avaient découvert ses sentiments.

Après leur départ, le plus jeune n'ayant pas bougé, son ainé s'assit sur le lit, puis le força gentiment à poser la tête sur ses genoux avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Tant de gentillesse après les cruelles paroles de Subaru, déclenchèrent les pleurs de Yuta et les larmes se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? se décida-t-il à souffler. Après tout je ne suis qu'un objet que vous avez acheté… Un objet qui a coûté très cher, mais sans valeur quand même…

Ces mots stupéfièrent tellement le chanteur, qu'il ne trouva tout d'abord rien à répondre, puis :

\- Mais… qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- C'est la vérité non ?

\- Mais qui… qui t'as dis des horreurs pareilles ? C'est Baru-chan ?

\- Des horreurs vraies…

\- Je vais le tuer ! s'exclama alors le doux et pacifique Ryuhei, surprenant même son jeune compagnon.


	5. Chapitre 5

Il fut même si surpris de sa réaction, que ça le tira de son apathie et il se redressa, dévisageant le chanteur.

\- Ca en vaut pas la peine, tu sais… Je vaux pas la peine que tu en arrive à de telles extrémités…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pour moi tu vaux tout parce que je t'aime !

Emporté par son indignation, Ryuhei ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il venait d'avouer ce qu'il s'était juré de taire. Yuta, par contre, avait bien entendu et écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

\- He ? Tu m'aimes ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis le plus âgé réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et vira au cramoisi, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oh…

Cette onomatopée fut la seule chose qui parvint à passer les lèvres du plus jeune dans un premier temps. Après tout ce que lui avait dit Subaru et malgré la bienveillance de ceux de ses maris qu'il appréciait, il avait du mal à croire que l'un d'eux ait de réels sentiments pour lui. Il était trop profondément blessé pour le croire.

\- Désolé…

\- De quoi tu t'excuse ? demanda Ryuhei.

\- Je sais pas… Ca me paraissait la chose à faire…

\- Alors arrête et fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

\- Mais Ryu…

L'emploi d'un diminutif que personne au manoir n'utilisait, fit stupidement plaisir au concerné, dont le cœur pur se gonfla d'allégresse, alors qu'un adorable sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je… Je peux pas faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Ce sont tes sentiments, je serais un bel enfoiré si je les ignorais maintenant que je les connais.

\- Mais tu ne m'aime pas et je ne veux pas que tu te force à quoi que ce soit par pitié.

\- C'est aussi ce que Shingo m'a dit…

\- Hina et moi pensons souvent les mêmes choses. Alors écoute-nous. Je préfère attendre, quitte à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Et ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en constatant que son compagnon baissait la tête. Tu n'y es pour rien, je suis le seul fautif si faute il y a. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de tomber amoureux de toi.

\- D'accord… acquiesça Yuta qui se sentait misérable.

D'abord Shingo, puis Ryuhei… Que ferait-il si Shota lui aussi attendait quelque chose de lui ? Etait-il voué à faire souffrir les autres ?

\- Ah la la… que vais-je faire de toi, Tamamori Yuta ? Hum ? acheva le chanteur d'un ton tendre, en le forçant de nouveau délicatement à poser la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Désolé…

\- Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt. Si c'est parce que je veille sur toi, je t'assure que c'est loin d'être une corvée.

\- Junno m'a dit pareil…

\- Et bien tu vois, on est d'accord.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi il a racheté une part de ma dette alors qu'il me hait…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Subaru…

\- Ah… Baru-chan ne te hait pas, Yuta.

\- Tu l'as pas entendu… Il a prit plaisir à me rabaisser au rang d'objet…

Ryuhei prit alors un air ennuyé, que le jeune homme, placé en contreplongée, ne put que remarquer.

\- Il ne hait personne et toi encore moins, reprit l'ainé avant que son cadet ait le temps de poser une question. C'est juste qu'il… En fait il ne sait juste pas s'y prendre avec les gens. Il est orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il a été balloté de centre en famille d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité. Il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les gens, nous inclus, parce que personne ne lui a appris comment faire. Du coup il raisonne uniquement par la seule chose qu'il comprenne : son travail. C'est-à-dire que pour lui, les personnes qui l'entourent ne sont que pertes ou profits, rien d'autre. On trouve tous ça triste, mais impossible de percer l'armure qu'il s'est forgée. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas son comportement, mais tu comprends maintenant qu'il ne te déteste pas, c'est seulement sa nature. Il n'aurait pas… investi dans ta dette s'il ne pensait pas que ça lui serait profitable.

Le plus jeune resta un long moment pensif après la fin du récit. En effet, comme l'avait dit Ryuhei, ce passé n'excusait rien de son attitude envers lui, mais il lui donnait au moins des circonstances atténuantes. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il rechercherait sa compagnie. Subaru était certes son mari, mais ce n'était pas à lui, Yuta, de lui apprendre à se comporter avec les gens. D'autant qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout prêt à apprendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Non, définitivement, plus il resterait éloigné du plus âgé, mieux il se porterait.

Le lendemain, Yuta réunit tout le monde dans le salon et annonça à la cantonade qu'il ne serait là pour personne dans les jours à venir car il avait accumulé énormément de retard dans son travail. Cette déclaration fit franchement grogner les trois éternels insatisfaits et laisse Tadayoshi de marbre, comme à son habitude. En allant s'enfermer dans le bureau, le plus jeune jeta d'ailleurs un regard appuyé au benjamin de ses maris, en se demandant quelle avait bien pu être sa motivation au rachat d'une part de sa dette, dans la mesure où il semblait n'avoir rien à faire de ses faits et gestes ou, plus généralement, de sa présence. Mais pour être honnête, Yuta devait bien avouer que Tadayoshi était globalement désintéressé de tout et de tous, pas seulement de lui. Lui était-il également arrivé quelque chose, dans sa vie, qui explique qu'il soit perpétuellement blasé ? En fait, le jeune homme commençait à se demander si un seul de ses sept maris ne cachait pas une âme torturée car, entre Shingo et sa solitude pesante, Ryuhei et ses terreurs nocturnes toujours inexpliquées, Subaru et son enfance d'orphelin et, (le chanteur le lui avait appris la veille) Shota et son constant besoin d'attention due à ses parents qui le délaissaient totalement (ce qui expliquait qu'il ait choisi une carrière d'acteur et également qu'il s'habille de façon très voyante)… Ca en faisait déjà quatre dont la vie était moins rose qu'ils le laissaient paraitre. Quid de Tadayoshi, Ryo et Yu ?

Il s'attela donc à la montagne de choses qu'il avait négligées, ne s'interrompant que lorsque Junnosuke faisait son entrée avec un plateau contenant son repas. C'était, du reste, ces entrées et sorties qui faisaient prendre conscience au plus jeune du temps qui passait.

Lorsqu'il s'étira et regarda l'heure, il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Il décida qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien et quitta la pièce après avoir éteint l'ordinateur. Le manoir était silencieux, prouvant que tous dormaient profondément, pourtant, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, un rai de lumière filtrant sous une porte attira son attention. Curieux de nature, il s'y dirigea et appuya doucement sur la poignée pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Bien mal lui en prit car, sur le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce, un couple était en plein ébat. Un couple dont Junnosuke faisait manifestement partie dans la mesure où il se trouvait nu au dessus d'un homme que Yuta ne pouvait pas voir, mais dont il reconnut la voix dès que son possesseur se mit à gémir sous ses coups de reins. Tadayoshi !

Sous le choc de la révélation, le jeune homme relâcha brusquement la poignée, faisant tourner la tête du majordome.

\- Yuta-sama !

\- Je… Pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger, je m'en vais ! déclara précipitamment le voyeur involontaire, avant de rebrousser chemin aussi vite que lui permettait son émoi.

Car émoi il y avait, se mentir ne servirait à rien. Voir d'autres faire l'amour alors que lui-même n'avait pas eu de relation depuis des moi, le rendait tout chose.

\- Yuta-sama ! s'exclama Junnosuke en arrivant derrière lui en simple boxer.

\- Quoi ? fit simplement l'interpellé sans se retourner.

\- Pourquoi être parti si vite ?

\- He ? Drôle de question. Parce que… Parce que. Pas besoin d'expliquer ça non ?

\- Tadayoshi-sama est reparti dans sa chambre. Vous voulez prendre sa place ?

Stupéfait de la proposition, Yuta se retourna lentement, le fixant avec l'air stupide d'une vache qui regarde passer un train.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, puis le plus jeune répondit :

\- Non, je… je suis pas désespéré à ce point. Et puis ce serait mal vis-à-vis de lui…

\- Lui ? Ah vous parlez de Tadayoshi-sama ? Mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Il vient seulement me trouver quand il éprouve certaines envies.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça me regarde pas. Bonne nuit.

\- Attendez, vous n'allez pas remonter dans cet état. Laissez-moi vous soulager…

\- Non, je…

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage, le majordome prit son poignet et l'entraina vers sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Hébété par l'enchainement d'événements, Yuta se laissa emmener sans résistance et ne se défendit pas plus lorsque, après avoir refermé la porte, Junnosuke s'attaqua à son pantalon. Celui-ci tomba rapidement à ses pieds, créant un électrochoc mental.

\- Non, arr…

Mais ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit celles du serviteur se refermer sur son membre à travers le tissu déjà humide de son boxer.

D'un geste habile, Junnosuke abaissa le sous-vêtement de façon à dégager son sexe tendu et le prit en bouche sans la moindre hésitation, avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient qui déclenchèrent une foule de gémissements plus ou moins sonores.

L'esprit à présent débranché, Yuta tint bon quelques minutes, mais les délicieuses caresses eurent raison de sa volonté et il se libéra brusquement dans la bouche de son compagnon dans un long râle rauque.

\- Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, vous ne croyez pas ? reprit le majordome d'une voix suave après avoir avalé la semence. Personne n'en aura rien et vous avez besoin qu'on vous fasse du bien.

Sa voix était si tentatrice, si loin de son éternel ton joyeux et amusé, que Yuta, encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, rendit les armes et hocha la tête, acquiesçant à tout ce que voulait le majordome.

Celui-ci le fit allonger sur le lit et termina de le déshabiller, avant de retirer son propre boxer, puis commença à s'occuper réellement de lui. Et il parut très vite évident que le serviteur était un expert en la matière, car il savait très précisément quelle partie du corps de son maitre lécher, suçoter, mordiller ou caresser pour faire perdre la tête à celui-ci. De nouvelles plaintes de plaisir montaient de la gorge de Yuta au plus infime mouvement, lui faisant perdre la tête au point qu'il ne sentit même pas lorsque son amant glissa un doigt en lui et se mit à le remuer. Il ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas davantage compte lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, se contentant de gémir longuement.

Stupéfait d'une accoutumance si fulgurante, Junnosuke comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir plus longtemps et, se plaçant à l'entrée de son intimité, le pénétra lentement.

\- Han Yuta-sama… geignit-il en sentant l'étroitesse du corps magnifique de son amant.

\- Han… Junno… Bouge… demanda l'interpellé dans un souffle rauque.

\- A vos ordres, Yuta-sama…

Ne pouvant désobéir, le serviteur commença à donner des coups de reins, prenant force et vitesse au fur et à mesure des cris de plaisir du plus jeune.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'extase, la jouissance submergea Yuta comme un raz de marée et il se libéra longuement entre leurs deux corps, provoquant la libération du majordome.

Epuisé par cet exercice nocturne ajouté à sa journée de travail, Yuta ferma les yeux.

\- Ne vous endormez pas,Yuta-sama, ou nous aurons des ennuis tous les deux. Retournez dans votre chambre. Mais… n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir quand vous en aurez besoin.

Rattrapé par sa réserve naturelle, le plus jeune hocha la tête en rougissant et se releva pour aller se laver un peu, puis sortit. Tout en cheminant vers sa chambre, il ne put toutefois empêcher son imagination de vagabonder et se vit, bien moins sage, prit sauvagement par son amant du soir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sur le bureau, sur la table de la salle à manger, sur le capot d'une voiture, dans des positions plus osées les unes que les autres. Ce qui suffit à le faire repartir. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était pourtant pas obsédé…

A partir de ce fameux soir et malgré son impression de trahison envers les sentiments de Ryuhei, ce fut régulièrement que, sous le prétexte de dormir seul, Yuta rendu complètement accro au sexe, rejoignit Junnosuke dans sa chambre. Mais ils ne s'y cantonnèrent pas, car le serviteur se fit un devoir de rendre réels les moindres fantasmes de son maitre.

Un soir qu'il le rejoignait comme d'habitude, une voix qui n'était pas celle de son amant, fit s'immobiliser le jeune homme devant la porte entrouverte.

\- Il est mûr, tu es sûr ? demandait Ryo.

\- Il vient de lui-même tous les deux jours maintenant. Selon vos ordres, j'ai rendu Yuta-sama complètement accro au sexe, limite nymphomane. Et comme je pars demain pour deux semaines, il sera vite en manque. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à le cueillir, suppliant comme un bon petit soumis.

\- Parfait. Tu es le meilleur, Junnosuke. Je savais que ton ancienne carrière d'acteur porno nous serait utile un jour.

\- Vous savez bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, Ryo-sama…

La voix caressante de son amant écœura tellement Yuta, qu'il rebroussa chemin aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dire que depuis tout ce temps, Junnosuke, en qui il avait confiance, n'était que l'âme damnée de Ryo… Et lui s'était totalement fait avoir… Il fallait qu'il parte de cette maison…


	6. Chapitre 6

Complètement dégoûté et le moral miné par sa découverte, Yuta se détourna et ses pas le portèrent machinalement vers la chambre de Ryuhei, à la porte de laquelle il frappa. Après quelques secondes, le chanteur vint lui ouvrir en boxer, les cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement endormi.

\- Yuta ? Qu'est ce que…

Mais au lieu de s'expliquer, le plus jeune se contenta de se serrer contre lui en passant les bras autour de sa taille comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher de sa vie.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu… Non attends, entre d'abord.

Mais comme son compagnon ne se décollait pas de lui, il eut du mal à entrer. Il y parvint pourtant et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est encore Baru-chan ?

Yuta secoua la tête.

\- Ryo ?

\- Il… Il… Junno et lui ont comploté depuis des jours pour me rendre accro au sexe et maintenant que c'est le cas, Ryo… Je veux pas Ryu, je suis désolé…

\- He ? Attends attends, reprends depuis le début, je ne comprends rien là. Viens t'assoir et explique-moi calmement.

L'ainé guida donc son cadet vers le lit qu'il venait de quitter et le fit assoir, mais le jeune homme se releva aussitôt, provoquant un regard interrogateur du plus âgé.

\- Je vais te faire du mal si je te raconte. J'aurais pas du venir. Rendors-toi, dit Yuta en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais le chanteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

\- Si ça te fait du mal, ça m'en fait aussi, or tu as l'air blessé et, si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause d'un de mes amis, alors je veux savoir. Raconte-moi.

Vaincu par sa volonté, Yuta reprit place sur le lit, puis lui narra toute l'histoire, jusqu'à sa conclusion quelques minutes plus tôt et termina :

\- Je sais que j'ai un contrat… mais je peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, à continuer à être manipulé par les uns et les autres. Je veux retrouver ma liberté.

L'ainé encaissa tout le récit sans broncher. Il avait un peu mal des cachotteries de son cadet (il ne pouvait pas appeler ça une trahison puisque, malgré sa confession, il n'y avait pas de relation réelle entre eux), mais il était heureux de constater que c'était vers lui seul qu'il se tournait lorsqu'il allait mal.

\- Bon, écoute, pour le moment il est presque quatre heures du matin, alors tu vas rester dormir ici. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, alors on y verra plus clair demain matin pour réfléchir à quoi faire.

\- Mais Ryu, je…

\- Chut. Allonge-toi et dors, ordonna gentiment le chanteur en le forçant à s'allonger contre lui.

Le lendemain, alors que Yuta, épuisé par les événements de la nuit, dormait profondément, Ryuhei qui, lui, avait passé ces heures nocturnes à réfléchir à la situation, décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Oh il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attaquer à Junnosuke, qui n'était après tout qu'un domestique exécutant des ordres, ni à Ryo car son caractère doux ne le portait pas à la confrontation avec ses amis. Non, il alla trouver Shota et Shinga un par un pour leur parler et leur proposer de leur racheter leur part de la dette de Yuta.

Au vu des circonstances et en tenant compte des sentiments de leur ami envers leur cadet, le médecin et l'acteur ne firent aucune difficulté à accepter. Chacun d'eux signa donc un document de cession de part que leur avait fourni le chanteur et ce fut tous les trois qu'ils allèrent voir Tadayoshi. A peine quelques mots plus tard, celui-ci, toujours aussi blasé, haussait les épaules dans un "si vous voulez, je m'en fiche" parfaitement indifférent. La troisième signature obtenue, les trois amis se mirent à réfléchir. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Tadayoshi pour la suite de leurs démarches, aussi devaient-ils définir un plan.

\- Bon, Maru, en comptant ta part et les trois nôtres, tu es à présent le "propriétaire" majoritaire de Yuta, dit Shingo en regardant le chanteur. Mais maintenant, il ne faut plus faire de faux pas, parce qu'on s'attaque à forte partie.

\- Convaincre Yoko ne sera pas facile, renchérit Shota, mais ce ne sera rien comparé à Ryo et surtout à Baru-chan.

\- Je sais… Mais je suis prêt à tout pour tirer Yuta de leurs griffes. Et je ne peux pas le laisser se sauver. J'aurais trop peur de le perdre…

\- On le sait bien, sourit Shingo en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Tu as toujours été du genre à réfléchir avec ton cœur. Mais maintenant c'est avec ta tête qu'il faut penser.

\- Hum ! opina vigoureusement Ryuhei.

\- Yoko est un malin, il ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement. Il faut trouver quelque chose de plus que le simple fait de racheter sa part, pour qu'il ait l'impression d'être le gagnant de l'affaire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis une exclamation échappa à Ryuhei.

\- Maru ?

\- Je sais ! C'est un peu culotté, mais ça devrait marcher ! Venez ! fit le chanteur en se mettant à courir.

\- Maru, attends ! Explique-nous ! cria Shota en courant à sa suite, talonné par Shingo.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire ouf, leur ami avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau du réalisateur, qui se retourna dans son haut fauteuil de cuir noir et le fixa d'un regard glacial.

\- Je suis en plein visionnage de rushs… Ca a intérêt à être important…

La menace, dans sa voix, était claire, mais le cœur amoureux de Ryuhei l'ignora.

\- Comme tu ne le sais pas, je t'apprends que Ryo a des vues physiques sur Yuta.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et vu que tu l'aimes depuis des années, je doute que ça te ferait plaisir s'il passait à l'action.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda alors Yokoyama en croisant les bras, scrutant son interlocuteur.

\- Je me propose de te "débarrasser" du problème.

\- Comme ça, par simple altruisme ? ironisa le réalisateur.

\- Non bien sûr, c'est parce que j'aime Yuta et que moi non plus ça ne me ferait pas plaisir si ça arrivait.

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Je te rachète ta part de sa dette et je l'emmène avec moi hors du manoir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Et comment te proposes-tu d'arriver à cette solution miracle ? Je te rappelle que Ryo, justement et Baru-chan ne seront jamais d'accord pour qu'il parte.

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Comme j'ai racheté les parts de Yasu, Hina et Tacchon, je suis déjà "l'actionnaire" majoritaire de Yuta. Si j'ai ta part en plus, ils seront obligés de céder.

\- Hum… C'est une proposition qui s'étudie… Très bien, je marche. L'occasion est trop belle. Je te vends ma portion de sa dette. Partez rapidement.

\- Le plus vite possible, tu as ma parole. Merci Yoko.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Nous avons juste fait affaire, voilà tout.

\- Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

Il lui présenta donc le papier à signer, puis quitta la pièce avec ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas dit un mot, médusés de l'ingéniosité du chanteur.

\- Ca a été tellement simple… Je n'en reviens pas, fit Shingo.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il aimait Ryo, renchérit Shota.

\- Maintenant, je vais annoncer à Yuta qu'il est libre… et lui demander de vivre avec moi.

DRIIIIIING

Le réveil sonna pour la troisième fois et Junno l'éteignit d'un geste las, puis se leva et, sans même enfiler le moindre vêtement par-dessus son boxer, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche et le faisant sourire, mais pas autant que la présence du cuisinier.

\- Bonjour Keii.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, répondit de même l'interpellé, avant de poser la poêle qu'il tenait et de venir embrasser son compagnon. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui mais j'ai fais un rêve super bizarre.

\- Bizarre comment ? questionna l'ainé en se collant dans les bras de son cadet, la joue sur sa peau.

\- Bah déjà la population japonaise entière était devenue gay et les hétéros étaient traités comme des criminels.

\- Ben voyons, pouffa Keiichiro. Ca c'est parce que tu aimerais bien qu'on ne soit pas obligés de cacher notre relation. C'est mignon.

\- Et ensuite j'étais majordome dans un manoir où vivaient les Kanja qui n'étaient pas les Kanja mais avaient un autre métier. Et eux ils avaient tous épousé Tamamori, qui les avait épousés tous les sept parce que chacun avait racheté un part de sa dette de quatre millions de yens et…

\- Sérieusement Ju', je sais bien que n'importe quel jeu te convient tant que c'est vidéo mais… il faut que tu arrête les otome games, ça te réussit pas, l'interrompit le leader de News. Heureusement c'était juste un rêve bizarre parce que tu as trop mangé hier soir. Allez va t'assoir et mange, sinon on sera en retard à l'agence. Et pas un mot de ça aux Kanja ou aux Kisumai, ne ? Ca ferait trop étrange.

4


End file.
